Since the advent of internal combustion engines, a great deal of research has been conducted to increase the efficiency of the engine. One primary area of investigation was directed to increasing the efficiency of combustion. A principle factor resided in generating an efficient spark directed in an efficient manner.
Problems that continue to hamper advancement are the limitations of gap length between electrodes without the waste of using high voltage wire, control of spark duration, and the longevity of the system.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of these problems.